Love Mission
by TotallySweetFantasy
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been ignoring each other for more than one reason and Tsunade decides to send them on a reconciliation mission. Desires flare and Sasuke takes the initiative, sending Naruto to a world of bliss. SasuNaru.


**This was some old idea from months ago that I had started but never finished. ^_^ Until now…**

**Warning: Some intense boy x boy sex. Be warned!**

**Hope you like!  
**

* * *

Love Mission

Written by: TotallySweetFantasy

* * *

"Is Shikamaru not here yet?" Naruto asked nonchalantly as he walked leisurely towards Neji and Sasuke who were standing at Konaha's red gate.

"Naruto." Neji acknowledged.

"Neji? Che, why did grandma Tsunade put me in such a lame group?" Naruto grumbled his arms behind his head. Neji shot him an annoyed look but Naruto ignored it. Glancing away with an unsatisfied look, his mouth pouted as he remembered why he was on this mission.

* * *

_"I've had it with you two!" Lady Tsunade slammed her hand on her desk causing it to shake from the force._

_Two young shinobi stood before her each looking at the opposite direction, showing obvious displeasure._

_"Naruto." the Hokage said irritated, looking at the young blond hair boy. "Sasuke." she looked at the arrogant sharingan user. "I've had it with both of you. I've sent you on different missions the past few weeks because I believed you could calm down and stop making trouble."_

_"I don't know why you're grouping me in with Sasuke." Naruto grumbled, his mouth pouting even more. His arms crossed and raised behind his head. "Sasuke's just jealous." he said but shot a secret glance at Sasuke._

_"..." Sasuke looked disinterested at the wall. "In your dreams" he mocked his cheeks flushed a little but was missed by either person in the room._

_Tsunade sighed, her palm rubbed her aching forehead. "I'm sending you two on a retrieval mission lead by Shikamaru."_

_Naruto's head quickly whipped a glare at the Hokage. "Ehh! Why's Shikamaru in charge?" Naruto complained._

_"I don't want to hear any complaints." Tsunade demanded, her irritation coated every word. "Two WILL settle whatever differences during this time. Dismissed."_

* * *

"Argh! Why is Shikamaru captain? What's so good about him? Grandma Tsunade should'a chosen me!" Naruto pouted.

Both Neji and Sasuke looked incredulously at him. Naruto locked gazes with Sasuke before they both quickly looked away.

"Hmmm? You know I didn't choose this, it's such a drag." Shikamaru's drawl interrupted Naruto. The intelligent ninja walked with a lazy swagger to the assembly while mindlessly tucking a scroll into his back pocket.

"Che," Sasuke looked bitterly at the young chunin. He glanced quickly at Naruto's pouting face, smiling at his teammate's childlike expression. Noticing Neji's blank gaze he quickly looked away.

Neji Hyuga stared at Sasuke. His actions didn't make sense. Lady Tsunade had told him that Naruto and Sasuke were on extremely bad terms and were ignoring each other. However, the more he watched, the more confused he became. Though both Naruto and Sasuke continued to steal secret glances at each other, they refused talk directly.

"Ok, let's first go over formation." Shikamaru said. Everyone nodded, and they walked closer to form a circle around the him. Shikamaru grabbed a stick and began drawing.

"There is apparently an informant in the village of the wind; however we have been unable to communicate effectively because of rogue ninja. We sent an encoded message saying we will meet this person at a secret location. Neji and I will go and meet the actual informant who will stay inside the town." Neji drew a relative map.

"So what am I'm suppose to do?" Naruto complained.

"You and Sasuke will go to the supposed meeting place. The rogue ninja will most likely follow you thinking that we didn't know the message was intercepted." Shikamaru finished.

"Yes! We're gunna do all the fighting." Naruto cheered. Next to him Sasuke grinned, both for having a piece in the action as well as Naruto's apparent glee.

"Right and I forgot one thing." Shikamaru straightened and threw the stick away. "I set the team up this way because I thought this is a way for Naruto and Sasuke to kill some of their steam. Tsunade-sama said that if you don't settle your differences in this mission she will send you both to doing paperwork for punishment."

"EH!" Naruto leaped up, fuming angrily. "What the hell is Grandma Tsunade thinking!" Naruto complained. "Sasuke's the one ignoring me." He pointed a finger at the black haired

Sasuke flinched, "I just don't want to associate myself with a loser." He commented.

"Say what!" Naruto demanded.

"Okay, okay, whatever, I've given up on both of you." Shikamaru muttered.

Neji looked questionably at Sasuke but made no indication to state his mind. After all, Sasuke had to figure it out himself.

Noticing Neji's glance, Sasuke turned away, a pink line blossoming on his cheek.

"Let's go, let's go." Naruto complained completely unaware of the two gifted ninjas' exchange.

"Right, let's get this over with." Sasuke said.

"Team Naruto LET'S MOVE OUT!" Naruto started running towards forest.

Shikamaru sighed. "You mean team Shikamaru, Naruto; I'm still in charge of this mission."

"Let the idiot say what he wants." Sasuke muttered and followed after Naruto.

Neji and Shikamaru both followed suit.

* * *

The sun was setting when the four shinobi were within reach of their destination. Quickly flashing through the trees, the only sound was the low thumph of their feet momentarily kicking off a branch.

"Shikamaru, the village is only thirty minutes away." Neji stated.

Glancing at his teammate, Shikamaru sighed, "Okay, let's stop here." Shikamaru landed on a sturdy tree branch.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji followed suit, landing on their own respective branches.

"Neji can you scan the area?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the sky and quickly estimating the time.

Neji nodded. "Byakugan!" His eyes focused as he activated his dōjutsu kekkei genkai. "There are some men some five hundred yards away; however it seems they haven't discovered us yet. They're to the Northwest, it seems that they are expecting us."

Shikamaru's focused sifted back to Neji and he smiled, "Good. We will proceed with our original plain. Naruto. Sasuke." He nodded.

Turning around, Naruto glanced back, "We'll see you later then," Naruto replied.

The two groups departed in their respected directions, Naruto and Sasuke towards the direction of the rogue ninja.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, after they had passed the area Neji had indicated.

Naruto exchanged eye contact with Sasuke, and he was surprised that the dark orbs held no malice. He had too noticed that a large group were pursuing them but had resisted the instinct to fight; he needed to act like he had not detected them.

They continued in silence, not exchanging any clue that they were being tailed. "Finally!" Naruto exclaimed as they reached a clearing a few minutes later, he jumped from a branch to the soft green meadow, Sasuke followed suit.

They exchanged confident glances as a group of twenty ninja appeared a few moments after. They were wearing headbands with a strange "W" shape carved into the metal. Their faces were partially hidden by masks, and they wore dark gray cloaks.

The ones closest to them came closer, snickering. "Where's the informant?" The tallest one asked, identifying him as the leader.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, placing his hands nonchalantly in his pockets. "Are you stupid?" Sasuke retorted, glaring fiercely at the ninja.

"What!" Several of the strange ninjas shouted.

"BAAAKA! Like we would actually lead you straight to the person!" Naruto shouted gleefully, his pointed his finger at the tall ninja and then smirked.

"They're only bluffing." A low voice said.

"Don't be fooled." Another said.

"They're only brats."

"They're probably scared out of their minds."

"Haha did you hear that!" The tall ninja composed himself. "Hurry up and tell us were the informant is!"

"Ha! Well you were—"

"Why don't you try getting it out of us first?" Sasuke taunted, breaking off Naruto's sentence and earning himself a glare from the blond ninja. Sasuke smiled, pleased that he had stolen Naruto's attention, slowly releasing his expression as it turned into a fierce look of arrogance.

"You're too confident!"

"Kan-san we should just make them spit it out!"

The older ninja nodded in agreement. "Okay, attack!"

Twenty ninja charged towards the two shinobi.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!"

Twenty Narutos appeared and charged at a respective ninja. Sasuke also dashed forward, slicing two foes with his kunai.

"Watch out Naruto!" He warned as a dozen so shuriken flew towards his teammate. "Damn it" he cursed as two attacking ninja preventing him from leaving his position.

"Wah!" Naruto shouted as the shuriken flew towards him.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted.

"You're opponent is me!" His opponent shouted.

Quickly taking done the ninja in his way, Sasuke tried to find Naruto but his sight was blocked by more ninja. Worry and anger spread through his body, making him shake with energy.

"Get. Out. OF. MY WAY!" He shouted. "Sharingan!" He activated his eyes.

"Wah!"

"Fire style: fireball jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as a he blew a great ball of fire from his mouth.

"AHHHHH!" The men shouted but were unable to escape.

Sasuke quickly straightened up searching for Naruto. But before he could refocus his gaze, a loud bang and yell sent leaves whirling and birds chirping.

"RASENGAN!" A loud voice broke through the smoke.

"AHHHH!"

Naruto appeared through the smoke, unscathed except for a small rip in his jacket. "Ha! See that's what happens to you when you mess with the next Hokage!" Naruto said confidently, his mouth stretched in a wide smile.

Jolting to a stop, Sasuke felt his anxiety flow from his body like a river. "Naruto." Sasuke sighed in relief. He walked towards the leader of the group, who had been totally knocked out. It was a miracle the man was still alive. "So weak," He said, kicking the man aside. Instead, he turned towards Naruto, who was grinning silly, and raised his fist.

"OWWW!" Naruto shouted when Sasuke hit his head. "What the hell was that for?" He asked annoyed while holding his head in pain.

"For being a dobe." Sasuke growled.

"You bastard—"

Naruto's threat was cut off when suddenly Sasuke suddenly tackled him to the ground. Sasuke smirked, "you would be dead now if I was an enemy." He snickered, his coal black eyes burning a hole through Naruto's confidence. Naruto's lip twitched as he tried to think of a comeback but couldn't.

Sasuke twisted Naruto's arms above Naruto's head and continued to glare. "Weak."

Naruto clenched his fists but couldn't detangle himself from Sasuke's grip. "Fuck." He spat at his own weakness and furiously looked at Sasuke. _Oh now he wanted to talk to him? Just to insult him and get away with it?_

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, his left hand held Naruto's hand firmly above and his other hand itched to be useful. He felt the strange ache that had forced him to ignore Naruto in his futile attempt to keep it locked and sealed. It was impossible. That wish was definitely impossible when it came to Naruto. Desire, lust, warmth, and excitement all raged through his body, unable to be contained under his loss self control.

Sasuke smirked, "you're so helpless," he hissed as his right hand traced the contours of Naruto's face lightly.

Naruto shivered from Sasuke's feather touch. "W-what are you d-doing?" He stammered.

"Dobe," Sasuke breathed onto Naruto's neck, his warm breath sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"G-get off of me!" Naruto struggled, but his body felt like jelly.

Sasuke chuckled has his hand grabbed Naruto's balls. "So dishonest," he licked Naruto's neck as he squeezed gently through the fabric. "Your body seems to differ."

"Mmmhhh!" Naruto stretched his neck and closed his eyes. "No—naahhh."

Sasuke licked his lips as he slipped his hand under the thin fabric Naruto's pants, sliding off the unnecessary fabric and tossing it aside.

His hands grabbed Naruto's cock, causing Naruto to moan in surprise.

Sasuke's mouth traveled down, his one hand unzipping Naruto's jacket so that only a thin undershirt stood between him and the blond's sweet skin. He worked slowly, kissing, sucking, and lightly biting Naruto's chest through the fabric.

"Nnnnghhh, w-w-what are y-you d-doing?" Naruto gasped as he quivered between Sasuke's kisses and rhythmic pumping. "S-stop, I-I'm a m-man." He defended himself, his checks blushing ever so red.

"Hmm, a man are you?" Sasuke smirked as he bit down on Naruto's protruding nipple causing Naruto moan loudly. "Even though you're _this_ sensitive?"

"Grrr-hmmmmhhh." Naruto responded as Sasuke cupped his balls and lightly stroked. "Aaahhh, noo, aahhh…" Naruto gasped and his body trembled.

Warm, white, sticky liquid coated Sasuke's hand as he withdrew. "Too fast," Sasuke commented, laughing.

Naruto's cheeks flushed and he covered his face with an arm. "Damn it," he huffed, his chest rising up and down.

Sasuke smirked, grabbing Naruto's thighs.

"W-what!" Naruto yelled, his face quickly reappearing under his arm and his face displayed surprise.

Sasuke ignored the struggling, his strong figures quickly parted Naruto's butt checks. "Calm down," he said, as he pushed one of his wet fingers into Naruto's hole.

"W-what, nngh, weird…g-get it out…g-get it o-out!" Naruto squirmed as Sasuke's figure slid in deeper.

Leaning forwards, Sasuke captured Naruto's open mouth, pushing his tongue into the blond's wet cavern. The sensation was incredible. He had expected it, but not to this extent. Naruto's mouth tasted like honey, and his tongue feverishly entangled with Naruto's own clumsy tongue.

"Mmmh," Naruto cried as Sasuke continued to suck on his mouth, his hands moved clumsily, not knowing where to place them. His hands pressed against Sasuke's hard chest to push him away but with no avail. "Mmmmhh, S-sa-suke…b-b-brea-the…mmhhh…" Naruto managed in the intensity.

Sasuke ignored his plead for another minute until he finally pulled away. A thin strand of saliva trailed between his tongue and Naruto's open (and panting) mouth. He felt his lower half twitch as he watched Naruto's flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes.

He moved his finger, causing Naruto to jolt in surprise. Sasuke chuckled, pumping it in and out.

"N-no, hah, p-please…"

"Please?" Sasuke picked up the word. "You want more?" He suggested, lifting an eyebrow. "Is this not enough? Fine, I'll add another finger."

"Ahh!"

Sasuke breathed slowly as he lifted Naruto's hips and slid in another finger. "See, you're sucking me in. Maybe you want this more than you let off." Sasuke smiled sliding it in and out, curling his fingers and twisting them.

"Aahhhh, n-no, I-I…mmmhhh." Naruto moaned, his arms flailing slightly, having no place to put them. His hands squeezed into fists, and he almost wished he could have something to grab onto.

Sasuke watched the show beneath him with growing amusement. Naruto's own self denial paired with his lustful moans elated Sasuke to no end.

"Naaa, nnghhh…" Naruto shivered, his body contracting as he approached the delirious high. "Ahhh…ha?" Naruto broke off as Sasuke's fingers withdrew from him, leaving him feeling somewhat empty and dissatisfied. "W-what are you doing Sasuke?" He blinked, trembling to pick up his heavy head.

Sasuke smirked, grabbing Naruto's cock around the hilt, squeezing hard.

"Ahhh!" Naruto moaned; it hurt but it also felt good.

Sasuke licked the tip of Naruto's shaft, sucking gently at the pre-cum the oozed from the slit. One had tightly wrapped around the base, preventing Naruto from cumming.

"Aaah, nngh, p-please…" Naruto shouted and withered under his touch.

Sasuke paused, gazing at Naruto with lazy eyes. "Please? Again?"

"Mmmhhh…" Naruto moaned, "please…"

Sasuke smiled, "please what?" He asked, wickedly.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and Sasuke squeezed his cock. He couldn't take it anymore. "P-please, m-more." He said the humiliating words. His eyes squeezed shut and his body warmed in embarrassment. Though he felt the embarrassment, he also felt something else: something heartwarming and wonderful inside of him.

He felt Sasuke pull his waist up and he shut his eyes tighter. But there was nothing, "eh?" Naruto opened his eyes only to see Sasuke's shadow as his lips pressed against Sasuke's smooth, warm ones. "Mmmhh…HHAH!" His eyes flew open as he felt something hard and hot tear into him.

Sasuke's tongue continued to work its magic as he fumbled against Sasuke's chest. "Mmh..n-no…mmhh…h-hurt…ngh…ha…" he panted.

Sasuke drew back, "hn, breathe Naruto, it'll only hurt a bit…" he groaned as he pushed further into Naruto's hot cavern. "Feels good," he grunted.

Naruto could only gasp under him, his bright blue orbs hidden under light eyelids. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke kissed Naruto's check, and moved upwards to nibble the blond's ear pressing his body against Naruto's. "It's in," he muttered, pausing to allow Naruto to adjust to his size.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, staring up to the pale blue sky. It hurt, it still hurt, but somehow he also felt that he was somehow finally complete. "Really?" He muttered, wondering how he could take anymore.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, still not moving. He slowly leaned back, trying to move too much. He locked gazes with Naruto's sapphire eyes. "You okay?"

Naruto looked away. "Che, like hell."

Sasuke tilted his head, leaning down to kiss Naruto's jaw.

Naruto blushed. He had lied, sort of. Yes he still felt pain, but it had dulled considerably. Instead, it was coated by a numbing pleasure. His desired flared as he remembered Sasuke's face. "Move," he whispered.

Sasuke continued to look at him. His dick twitched, but he refused to move.

"Move already," Naruto said louder, his lips pouting already. "I'm fine, so move." He turned to look Sasuke in the eye. The small eye contact sent his brain into nothingland. His cheeks flushed red, and but the black depths captured him to no escape.

"Put your arms around my neck," Sasuke directed, lifting Naruto's exhausted arms to encircle his neck. Gazing down, he implanted a tender kiss on Naruto's shoulder as his hips started to move.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto gasped, his grip tightening around Sasuke's neck. "Mmmmhhh…"

"So good," Sasuke whispered, grinding harder, their hips smacking against each other.

"Ahhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto panted, his eyes opening for half a second before closing again. It felt good. He'd never felt this good before. "Ahhh, g-good, it's g-good!" He panted as Sasuke rammed harder into him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he quickened his pace.

"Ahhh, ahhhhhhh, ahhhh!"

* * *

Shikamaru and Neji quickly jumped through the trees, their backs faced to the village.

"It seems that Naruto and Sasuke were successful, we didn't encounter any difficulties." Shikamaru smiled.

Neji nodded silently. "Should we contact them?" He asked, his feet stomping against a tree branch.

"Yes, we should do that," Shikamaru paused, lightly landing on a large tree branch.

Neji stopped besides him, waiting.

Shikamaru sighed, and fumbled the transceiver at his throat. "Sasuke, Naruto, we're done, how are things at your end?" He asked, hearing no reply. "That's strange…he mumbled, "Sasuke, Naruto!"

There was a static, and he heard Sasuke's distinctive tone. "What is it?" The tone lacked it's usual arrogance, and sounded tired.

"Is Naruto with you?" Shikamaru asked somewhat intrigued by the change.

There was a small pause, "yes…"

Shikamaru looked away, in the background he could hear some light shuffling of clothes as well as Sasuke's light "careful!" to someone other than him.

He sighed, "took you long enough," he murmured softly to himself.

"Sorry what?" Sasuke replied.

"Nothing, don't take too long okay? We'll meet you at the halfway point." Shikamaru scratched his head and quickly ended the line.

"Looks like they've made up," he sighed, "what a drag."

Neji gazed at Shikamaru, his own fairly quick mind connecting the facts. Turning at a slight angle, he looked away. "I'm not using my Byakugan on the way back; I don't want to accidentally catch those fools." He grumbled.

Shikamaru smiled softly, "hai, hai," he muttered. "Let's go."

* * *

Sasuke lifted Naruto's arm while he pulled the orange jacket on it. Once he left go, Naruto's arm dropped, falling limply to his sides.

"So lazy," Sasuke muttered as he helped zip up the coat.

"It's all your fault in the first place," Naruto grumbled, as he watched Sasuke stand up. "My body hurts. _A lot_." He whined.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, trying to keep his face straight. "And what do you want me to do about it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Shikamaru and Neji's going to know something's up if we don't get a move on it."

Naruto pouted, grumbling under his breath. "Geez, no sense of guilt at all."

Sasuke turned around, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll help you if you do something good." He said, eyeing Naruto.

Naruto continued to pout, staring back before he finally moved. Lifting his aching arms, he spread them apart. "Neh, Sasuke, help me?" He begged, his eyes widening, puppy like.

Sasuke resisted, although his body wanted to hug the adorable blond right there and then. "Anything else?"

Naruto stuck out his bottom lip. "I like you, so help me." He looked away and blushed, though his hands were still stuck out.

Sasuke smirked, leaning down to pick Naruto up. "Geez, what are they going to say when they see me carrying you?" He muttered, slightly embarrassed.

Naruto's arms draped comfortably around Sasuke's neck and shoulders and he smiled. "You reap what you sow, teme." He said, smugly.

Sasuke smirked, "you know, it's more embarrassing for the princess than the prince." He said, taking off and sailing through the trees without effort.

Naruto blushed, push against Sasuke's chest. "Hey, who's the princess!"

* * *

**Twas was a long time since I wrote smut. Good smut that is. XD**

**Thank you for reading! Review!**


End file.
